


Just Tell Me

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Teasing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Dorian does not handle surprise very well.  Theo's here to help.





	Just Tell Me

“Was it that jade skull I was ogling at the curio shop in Val Royeaux?”

Theo didn’t look up.  “No.”

Dorian shoved the blankets off and sprawled languidly on the bed.  “That tooled leather journal that I hinted would be a  _ perfect _ spellbook.”

“No, and now you’re trying to trick me into telling you.”

“You can’t hint that you got me a present and then not tell me!”

Finally Theo looked up and laughed.  “Fine, if you’re going to pout like that.  All of the above, and  _ only  _ after I’m done with you.”

Dorian grinned.  “There.  Was that so hard?”


End file.
